The End of the Dream
by OzZMaN
Summary: This one is my idea on how the last episode of the Tenchi Universe series should've been. Mainly centers around Tenchi and Ryoko.


The End of the Dream

**The End of the Dream **

An original work of Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction by OzZMaN 

------------------------------------------------------------

"I chased after love for what seemed like 

forever, but it was when I stopped to take 

a rest that it found me." 

--Anonymous 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tenchi walked silently along the path from his home to the bus stop, all the while contemplating the events recently past.He couldn't believe all the crazy things that had happened to him in the last several months.Aside from living with six beautiful girls, he had traveled to a distant planet, fought with a power-hungry maniac, and had been the most wanted criminal in the universe for some time.Events that common people would laugh at if they were made to believe they actually took place.On top of all that, he discovered that his own grandfather was the rightful heir to the Juraian throne, which came as an initial shock, and even more so that he himself was a crown prince of the same planet as well. 

_Those days seemed like a never-ending carnival, like a runaway train out of control.But it's all over now.As quickly as they appeared into my life, they had vanished.Believe it or not, it seems really lonely here now.I don't get to experience the wonder that is Sasami's cooking anymore.No more will I wake up to Ayeka and Ryoko's fighting; walls being blown up and things being burned to cinders, trying to dodge their attacks at every turn in order to survive.I won't hear Washu's devilish laugh nor see any more of her absent-minded inventions.It's almost as if all of it was a dream, an alternate reality that took place somewhere within the back of my mind.It's hard to believe that the dream is over. _

Tenchi stopped for a moment as an image of Ryoko filled his mind.A single teardrop rolled down his cheek at the thought of her absence.She had done so much for him, been there for him, and loved him unconditionally, and right about the time when she disappeared was he just coming to realize his true feelings for her. _ _

_Ryoko…..wherever you are, I hope you are doing well, and are finding happiness.I'm so sorry for being the way I was to you for so long, for constantly running away from you and hiding behind a shy routine.If only you knew how much I cared about you, Ryoko, if I could've just told you how I felt before you went away, I would be much happier now.__ _

Tenchi's mind was aglow, but his heart was in shambles.The only thing he truly wanted in all the world at this moment was to see Ryoko's beautiful face, her innocent smile, her loving golden eyes.He longed to hold her, to feel her embrace, which he had avoided for so long.Now, Tenchi regretted every single time he ever pushed her away, every time he told her to leave him alone, every time he didn't give her the dignity she deserved.Much worse than that, he wasn't even sure if she was still alive.He saw how badly Kagato had injured her, and how despite her decaying state, she still penetrated the front military lines of Jurai against all odds, risking her life to safely deliver him to the throne room.He had been emotionless back then. Only now did he realize just what it was that she did for him, and what she put on the line to help him. He was stricken with grief for not letting her know how grateful he was for her selfless actions, and for the unconditional love and adoration she so graciously gave to him.The thought of her no longer living made him shudder, and sent chills of fear coursing through his veins.He wanted her to return to him, now more than ever before.Tenchi didn't care about the future without Ryoko.Immediately after her disappearance, he still wasn't totally sure about his feelings for her, because his thoughts were still running in circles as to what to do about being on Planet Jurai, and how to tell Ayeka that he would not be staying.Only after he returned home and the memories began to resurface did his locked up feelings come to life. _ _

He took a moment to gaze at the breathtakingly gorgeous scenery around him.It was fall now, and the multicolored leaves were floating through the wind, the sun shining brightly, just like the day they had met.It was a day just like today when his destiny had fallen from the sky like a meteor, thus beginning the days of the carnival. _ _

_Why do I have such strong feelings now?Why do I have to feel this way about Ryoko now, of all times, when she isn't here, and with no clue as to if or when she'll ever return?__ _

Tenchi had always felt somewhat attracted to the space pirate, just not in the way that he was feeling recently.On the outside, she was exceptionally hasty and blunt in everything she said and did.She never once thought twice about her actions, nor did she ever consider the consequences to them, mostly because she was powerful enough to truly not have to worry about them.Tenchi had seen the way she fought Nagi; fearlessly and viciously.He had also seen how Ryoko put her life on the line to help him, without any thought of herself.That was definitely not blind love, but a deep affection that she had for him, which proved that her rash exterior was only an act to hide her true feelings, feelings she rarely had the courage to express.On the inside, she was very sure of herself and of her intentions.Tenchi hadn't been able to see through her little games, never knowing how exactly she felt about him with her constant groping and fondling, as if he was her plaything.It did confuse him a bit, but when she had risked her life with Nagi to save him, and when she took a direct blow from Kagato to protect him did he realize there was much more to it.She truly was an emotional being, contrary to Ayeka and the others' beliefs.Tenchi had felt the tenderness of her heart when she was around him, and could see the immense affection reflecting in her gentle eyes.It had simply taken him much too long to wake up and realize this, however, even though it was staring him right in the face.Perhaps it was fate that had brought them together, but then again, Tenchi didn't much believe in fate.But where was the line between coincidence and fate?How often is it that a spaceship carrying a beautiful woman practically falls into your lap?It had to have meant something, and now Tenchi's emotions were shattered because of his failure to see, for his lack of vision.Now she was gone, and as far as Tenchi knew, forever.He closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly as he silently screamed her name….. 

----------------------------------- ----------- 

Somewhere in the cold infinity of space, a battered, broken ship silently floated along, its scars telling the secrets of a massive beating.Within that ship lie a single occupant, one with spiky cyan hair, soft golden eyes, and an innocent, calm expression.Dried blood was caked on her limp arm hanging over the seat, just below a gaping wound in her abdomen from which it once flowed.Her eyes were now closed, her heartbeat faint, but her brain was still conscious.An image of a boy replayed throughout her broken mind like a dream, or was it a nightmare? 

_Tenchi…_ the girl's mind called out in pain. 

_No, this….can't be the end…..I…must…return to….Tenchi.__ _

Like a kindling flame in the dark, a light began to grow from within her dejected body.It became brighter by the second, swallowing everything upon the ship in a sea of incandescent light.Suddenly the girl awoke, and upon seeing her surroundings shouted with the all the energy she could gather. 

"TENNCCCCHHHHHIIIIIII!!!!!!………" 

"Miyaaaaa!!!" the ship called back in response. 

Out of the darkness of space an explosion of energy rocked the tiny ship.Then, in a single instant, all was desolate once again.But now there was a new flame burning brightly, from within that ship: a flame of life. 

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around.Using what little strength she had, she stood up from her chair and looked out upon the coldness of space.It was a mirror reflection of how her heart was feeling. 

"The gems must've mustered all their energy to heal me on their own, since I wasn't capable of doing it myself," she said to herself.

Immediately thoughts of Tenchi began to flood her mind.She felt empty inside, lost, and helpless, for the first time in her life. 

_Oh Tenchi, how I wish you were here with me now.I'm sorry I had to leave your side, but we both know it was for the best, and I'm sure it ended all of your unhappiness.I'm sorry for all the grief and turmoil I caused you during our days on Earth together.I know that even though your heart doesn't lie with me, Tenchi, mine will always lie with you, until the day it beats no more.I hope you have found happiness with Ayeka, _she thought to herself. 

She recalled something she had once said to Tenchi."_Tenchi, we are having fun, aren't we?Every day here is like a dream.I hope it's going to be like this forever." __ _

But the dream hadn't lasted, instead fading like all others almost as soon as it had begun.

She suddenly remembered how harshly Tenchi had pushed her away after she literally _begged_ him not to face Kagato and rescue Ayeka, simply because the thought of anything happening to him frightened her beyond belief.She had poured her heart out to him then, and had cried on his shoulder, yet he had shown no emotion at all.He simply pushed her away, telling her that this was something he had to do, that he wouldn't forsake Ayeka, but Ryoko had known the real reason.He was in love with Ayeka, and nothing she would've said or done would've deterred him.That was when she fully realized that his feelings for her amounted to nearly nothing.She shoved the memory of that painful day from her mind as she spun around and faced one of the floating crystals. 

"I am Ryoko, the space pirate.We were meant to fly the galaxy together, without fear of anyone getting in our way.Let's go, Ryo-ohki, back to the cold stars where we belong, back to a place where I don't have to worry about emotions." 

"Miyaa. Miya, miyaa mi miyaaaa!!" the ship responded in protest. 

"No, I will never return to that planet.My whole time there left me with nothing but an empty, bottomless feeling within my heart.I thought I would be able to win Tenchi's heart one day, that one day he would wake up and realize how much I loved him.But he doesn't love me, Ryo-ohki, he never did.He always loved Ayeka, and now that I realize that I no longer will try to make him understand." 

"Miyaaa, Meeeyaaa!" responded the cabbit. 

"Yeah, I know you miss Tenchi.I miss him too, but he is much better off without me constantly causing problems in his life.I just have to accept it and forget about him." 

"Miya, Myaaa." Ryo-ohki responded sadly. 

Ryoko looked down at the metal floor as a tear slipped down her cheek.She saw her sad reflection on the shiny floor, which only furthered her depression. 

"But….but I…I can't forget about him!!" Ryoko shouted. 

Unable to control her emotions any longer, Ryoko collapsed to the floor, sobbing relentlessly.

_Why…why must it be like this Tenchi?Why?I love you with all my being, why couldn't you just understand?_

"Miyaaaa…" the cabbit replied sadly, having heard Ryoko's distressful thoughts.Images of Ryo-ohki's gloomy expression appeared on the suspended crystals and looked down at her master. 

Calming down somewhat, Ryoko looked up to see Ryo-ohki's concerned expression staring down upon her.She felt so weak and helpless at the moment, which just wasn't like her.She inwardly scolded herself for so easily letting her emotions run free. 

She heard Ryo-ohki's voice ring out inside her mind. 

_Cheer up, Ryoko, please don't give up hope._

Then something sparked within Ryoko.All of her pain and doubt seemed to wash away, as if driven out by an unknown force.Feeling a surge of energy and will within her, Ryoko suddenly leapt to her feet smiling brightly.Ryo-ohki's visage lit up upon seeing this. 

"What am I doing to myself?I am Ryoko the space pirate, and I never give up!Even if Tenchi does love Ayeka and not me, I am going to let him know exactly how I feel about him.I want him to know that I still care about him more than all the money and relics this entire universe has for me to steal, and that I will always be here for him, even if he pushes me away again.Ryo-ohki, head for earth, full speed!" 

"MIYYAAAA!!!!" the cabbit shouted happily as she gathered her energy and sped off through the blackness of space. 

_Tenchi….please….I don't know if I can bear your rejection again.All I ask of you is a chance, please Tenchi.I cannot go on living knowing that I have lost you forever_, Ryoko thought to herself.Her lips were quivering and her palms were sweating at the thought of seeing her beloved again.But the thought of him not caring about her, or worse, the thought of him with Ayeka, made her heart pound with nervousness and fear. 

The small ship flew through space at incredible speed as it headed for a remote planet in the far corner of the universe…. 

----------------------------------- -----------

Tenchi's memories were still unfolding within his mind as he walked down the path to the bus stop.He thought about all the fun times he had when everyone was still living in his home.Now that they were gone, his life had returned to normal; back to calm, peaceful, and ordinary.But he couldn't take his mind off of Ryoko.He missed her terribly, and now it was dawning on him that he was just going to have to get over her, because the chances of her returning to Earth were slim to none.He knew he would have a very difficult time forgetting about her, because she was the closest thing yet he'd come to love.He would make it, though.He would probably meet some other girl when the time was right, and he would forget all about Ryoko. 

Tenchi looked around and suddenly caught a glimpse of what he thought was Ryo-ohki sitting upon a rock.He stopped for a moment and wiped his eyes, thinking they were deceiving him.They were; it was a normal black cat, which stretched and meowed upon seeing him.Tenchi simply sighed and continued walking, until he heard an all too familiar voice behind him. 

"Tenchi." 

Tenchi's heart froze in his chest as every muscle in his body seized up.

"No way, could it be?" he said to himself. 

He slowly turned around, and the sight that met his eyes truly made his heart dance.Standing before him, plain as day, wearing the same dress she always wore, was Ryoko.She was smiling at him, hands on her hips, standing proud as she always did.Tenchi was absolutely speechless, and simply stood frozen in time, his jaw hanging open.They both simply stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and Ryoko decided she should make the first move, just as she always had in the past. 

In a flying leap, Ryoko jumped into the air, her arms open, a bright smile all over her face.She landed on Tenchi, spun around him and hugged him with all her might.Tenchi was still in shock from initially seeing her, believing that this was some sick illusion his mind was showing him.But it wasn't.She was real.He could smell her hair, he could feel her strong arms, he could hear her sweet voice, and all at once, his emotions took hold of him as he began sobbing onto her shoulder. 

  
Ryoko was startled upon hearing the sound of his cries and pulled away from him. 

"Tenchi, what's wrong?Are you angry that I returned?" she asked meekly. 

Tenchi looked up at her with his tear stained face.He smiled at her in a way that he never had before: affectionately and truthfully.In all the days he had known Ryoko, he had never been so happy to see her. 

"Ryoko, I'm so glad you've returned to me.Come here," he replied. 

Ryoko's expression turned from confused to overjoyed as she lept back into the comfort of his arms.He's happy I'm here, she thought gleefully. 

The couple stood in their embrace for what seemed like forever, and time appeared to stop.The only sound was the wind blowing through the trees, the leaves rustling on the ground, and the rhythm of their beating hearts. 

"Ryoko, please don't ever leave me again.I didn't know how I was going to make it without having let you know how I feel.Ryoko, I'm so sorry for pushing you away all those times.There isn't a doubt in my mind now that you love me unconditionally.Can you ever forgive me?" 

Ryoko was stunned.She couldn't believe that Tenchi had just begged of her forgiveness, and was now holding on to her so tightly.Could this mean…? 

"Tenchi, I forgive you.I understand why you pushed me away, and I don't hold it against you.I shouldn't have thrown myself upon you the way I did so many times without first asking you what you wanted.But Tenchi, how do you feel about me?" 

Tenchi stroked her cheek softly with his hand.He loved her right now, in the present, without a thought or care of the past.He was totally sure of his feelings now, unlike his disheveled emotions that had existed in the past. 

"Ryoko, at first, I wasn't sure of my feelings for you.I was always somewhat attracted to you, but there were a lot of things about you I didn't understand, and thus I tried to stay away from.I realize now that I knew all along how I felt about you, that I just needed to listen to my heart.And now, more than ever before, I am sure of one thing Ryoko." 

Ryoko's heart pounded as he spoke.The breath she had inhaled a few moments ago was now growing thin, and her anticipation was making her sweat all over.She looked at his face and saw the answer in his eyes.His eyes were shining brighter than she had ever seen them.They were full of mirth and happiness, glowing with an unquestionable tenderness Ryoko had never seen before. 

Tenchi smiled at the beautiful woman standing before him.Her expression was the most innocent and vulnerable he had ever seen it.The question and worry upon her face was present, and Tenchi decided it was time to bring her worries to an end. 

Tenchi leaned over her ear and whispered softly, "I love you, Ryoko, with all my heart.Please stay here with me." 

Ryoko felt as though her heart had stopped in her chest, and all of her fear and anxiety left her body at that moment.All the yearning, all the doubt, and all the fear simply disappeared, because Tenchi just said the three words that she for so long had needed to hear. 

The tears began to flow from Ryoko's glistening eyes, but this time, they weren't tears of sorrow, but of pure joy and bliss. 

"I love you too, Tenchi.I always have, I just couldn't convince you," she managed to choke out between sobs. 

Tenchi pulled back from their embrace and looked upon her angelic face.Never before had he seen her as beautiful as she was now.Her features were glowing with happiness and affection.She truly was the only one he wanted to be with, now and forever. 

Slowly, he slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her head towards his.Ryoko closed her eyes as she felt the sensation of Tenchi's lips against her own, a feeling she had longed to experience since the day she met him.Her heart pounded with emotion and love as she held on to him tightly.She never wanted this moment to end; Tenchi and herself were finally together, free to do as they please, free to love each other without fear of anything else. 

The moments passed by, and the two were free of any worries or fears they had only minutes before. They now had each other, and that was all that counted.The couple finally ended their embrace and gazed longingly into each other's eyes, searching for the love they reflected. 

"Now we're alone, Ryoko, just you and me.And I must say that I've never been happier." 

Ryoko giggled and her face turned a deep shade of red. 

"Oh, come on now, Tenchi.You didn't think Ayeka was going to give you up that easily, did you?" 

Tenchi looked surprised and confused for a moment, much to Ryoko's pleasure.She laughed as she twirled her finger around on his chest.Tenchi smiled at her playfulness, this time not dodging her or trying to break free of her embrace.Ryoko wrapped her arms around his neck and rested the side of her face against his cheek. 

"I'll tell you something, my Tenchi.You know, the carnival comes and goes.If you wait for awhile, it'll always come back to you, Tenchi," Ryoko whispered tenderly. 

Tenchi looked up at the sky for a moment, pondering the idea.The cherry blossoms were floating in the wind, adding beauty and splendor to the already gorgeous fall scenery.So, the carnival was soon to begin again.Now he had Ryoko with him to stand next to as they entered the future.He would stand by her through anything, through thick and thin, and would die to protect her.Their hearts now beat as one, and their feelings for one another were no longer kept locked away within the recesses of their spirits, but instead were shared through the comfort of each other's arms.The old dream had ended, and a new dream, their dream, had just begun. 

Tenchi smiled warmly, still looking up at the bright blue sky. 

"I guess you're right, Ryoko.I guess you're right." 

**THE END **_ _

------------------------------------------------- 

Well, here it is, my Tenchi+Ryoko fic.I must say that I'm not all that impressed by the effort here; I think I like the Washu fic much better.But Tenchi+Ryoko is still my favorite coupling, and I will always stand by that, no matter what it is I write about.Email any comments you have to [OzZMaN547@aol.com][1].Due to requests I've received, I'm probably going to soon begin on a sequel to "Not Without You."Farewell until then, and thanks for reading. 

Signed OzZMaN……

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:OzZMaN547@aol.com



End file.
